


singularity

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [13]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Song: Singularity (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: Virgil has been unlucky for the second time, and it hurts the most.
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Kudos: 6





	singularity

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise. Inspired by the song with the same name.  
> Slight language warning.

This has been the second time.

It was all a waste.

He loved her so much. They were inseparable, they had beautiful moments together, but it ended up like this. It was all over.

Heather didn't explain why she would leave him just like that. They were so close. They were even so close to getting married. But it blew.

And then he found out that she was now married to someone else, someone who's more good looking. She has found another prince she loves more.

She isn't the true princess for him.

It was all a waste. What's with the surprises he gave her? Few of his artworks dedicated to her, the songs he wrote, all his love to her...

Does she really love him back?

Virgil couldn't sleep well since the day they broke up. It gave him a series of nightmares, and he cried often at night. Those bad memories kept haunting him everytime. Like he was trapped in a frozen lake and couldn't get out. He tried not to think about it but it was difficult. He tried his best to bottle up his emotions when he's with his family and during rescues. He would be alone in his room, or be out by the beach without anyone noticing. He couldn't even play the piano.

Did something fail in their relationship? Was there something about him that she didn't like?

He always wanted to know why. He would think about it everytime but he knew that he wouldn't get any answers.

Second time, second time he had been dumped.

He was also blaming himself. Maybe he wasn't perfect for her. Maybe it's just not right.

Grandma observed him when he was heading to his room. He had been in a very unhappy mood. He wasn't himself. It took time until he finally opened the door. Then he told her what happened. It was sad to see her grandson suffering from heartbreak. Heather was a wonderful girl, but leaving him like that was surprising news. Grandma's little advice helped him out. Days later, he decided to open up to his big brother too, who was also concerned.

"I've been like that too, you know," said Scott. "I've suffered a heartbreak like you. She called me a total dick and when I was suffering, I blamed myself. It took me a long time to reflect about that, and then I moved on."

"And you were still looking?"

"Yeah... still couldn't find the right one, though."

Virgil sighed. "We were so close. It's my second time, Scott."

"I've been three times unlucky. That's worse for me."

"Second time is more painful for me."

"Second or third, it's worse. We both failed."

Virgil explained how he felt, and at the end, he broke down. Scott pulled him closer and hugged him. "I know," he said softly. "I felt the same way."

Months later, Virgil accepted himself being single for a while. He learned something about himself after that heartbreaking moment.

And he knows that one day, he would find someone who will truly love him.


End file.
